Key to my Heart
by kaybabyx3
Summary: Gabriella Montez lost her parents in a tragic acciedent causing her to live with her godparents...the once outgoing & fun-loving girl has now built up a wall. Will one person beable to break it down and show not every rule is meant to be followed?POSTPONE
1. Not Always Daddy's Little Girl

Hey everyone so this is my new story I know please don't kill me I just need to get this idea down so yeah…I got this idea at Walgreens but I plan on finishing 2 or 3 stories before I create an new story not counting this one but enjoy

**Hey everyone so this is my new story I know please don't kill me I just need to get this idea down so yeah…I got this idea at Walgreens but I plan on finishing 2 or 3 stories before I create an new story not counting this one but enjoy!**

Alison Martin, had a round face with emerald eyes and burgundy paper straight hair with black low lights and a nice part with layers. Alison or as her three best friends call her Ali is on the basketball since she is the tallest, 5'8 to be exact **(a\n: that's about my height and even thought I am going into high school I don't want them to be too tall and I think that is average height?) **she's the starter. Besides the cheerleaders the girls basketball team are the next poplar girl group but not for the reasons the cheerleaders they don't jump over every guy that's cute.

Anther girl who's on the basketball team is Isabell Shay. She is built all out of muscle and is about two inches shorter than Alison. Isabell had cherry blonde hair a simple color with bangs that hang right above her eye brows. Isabell has light hazel eyes which popped against her fair skin.

The third girl out of the four bestie's is Selena Lorence she had mouse brown curly hair with eyes to match she was as tall and a well built as Isabell she was also on the basketball team. Selena was probably the shyest out of the group. She always left her light brown hair down with her bangs like Isabel's keeping them straight. For her shy personality she was the best basketball player and was announced team captain for the girls.

And then there was the….

Dark brunette curly haired, chocolate brown eyes and petite body framed Gabriella Montez. She was the leader of the group, even though she wasn't the captain or "playmaker" she was second best on the basketball team. Gabriella had the most outgoing fun-loving personality. The only reason she was like this was because of her parents they always taught her to be herself and believe in what she wanted and to follow her dreams. And I could tell you one thing and that is that Gabriella isn't afraid to stand up to herself or her three friends.

Right now her three friends where in a heated two on two basketball game Gabriella and Selena where winning by five points against Isabell and Alison. The game has officially ended 27-22. Gabriella put her hands on her knees to calm her down from the basketball game it was only noon and it was hot! Gabriella could feel the hot New York City sun on her. For it only being August it would stay hot for a while the girls just entered senior year and planed out trying out for the varsity basketball team like every year. Later that night Gabriella walked into her house to the fresh smell of dinner cooking and herd her dad yelling at the TV because someone made a mistake on the sports channel.

"Where have you been?" Maria Montez asked her daughter slight looking up from her cooking.

"Out with Ali, Izzy, and Lena." Gabriella said like it was no big deal.

"I thought I told you to be by 7 o'clock for dinner." Maria said sternly.

"I was only 5 minutes late!" Gabriella said trying to defend herself. "And dinners not even ready!"

"That's not the point! And its 7:30 you're a half hour late!" Maria said

"5 minutes a half hour same difference." Gabriella said he tone rising.

"GABRIELLA! Don't let it happen again it's been the third time this week" Maria said slamming her a cooking utensil on the granite counter top.

"Whatever…just let me know when dinners ready." Gabriella said obviously avoiding the subject and then stomping upstairs. Once in her room she logged on to her iMac computer and then signing onto aim.

AliBoo86: hey Gabs

GabiGirl27: hey Ali…

GabiGirl27: lets go on a chat w\ Izzy & Lena

**AliBoo86 has joined chat**

**L3NAisH3R3 has joined the chat**

**IzzyLizzy54 has joined the chat**

GabiGirl27: Heyy guys…

L3NAisH3R3: Heyy Gabs what's up??

GabiGirl27: my parents up that's wats up!

AliBoo86: Y wat happened??

GabiGirl27: They flipped (mainly my mom) out on my saying I was late for dinner but it wasn't even ready.

IzzyLizzy54: Wat time where u supposed to be home??

GabiGirl27: 7:00

AliBoo86: oOo

GabiGirl27: well g2g eat bbl & lylas

IzzyLizzy54: bye lylas2

L3NAisH3R3: bye lylas2

AliBoo86: bye lylas2

**GabiGirl27 has signed off**

Gabriella walked downstairs and accompanied her parents at the dinner table. "Gabriella we need to talk about you curfew."

_Ugh!_ Gabriella thought _I knew this was gonna come up. _"I know" Gabriella replied in a monotone voice.

"Gabriella" Kevin Montez spoke up "This is the third time this has happened this week!"

"I'm sorry but can't I just be a teenager and have some fun" Gabriella said kinda snotty.

"Gabriella! Do not use that tone!" Her father scolded.

"Whatever can't I have just a little freedom?" Gabriella asked raising her voice at some points.

"Gabriella!" Her mother shouted. "We give you enough freedom! We let you go out whenever you want as long as your homework is done and your home by dinner! And you barely have any chores!"

"Whatever…" Gabriella said giving in knowing her parents where right "I'll be in my room" Gabriella mumbled leaving her parents and a half finished plate of food.

**(Later That Night)**

Gabriella layed on her bed staring up at her ceiling when there was a knock on the door. "Gabriella…can I come in??" Gabriella herd he mother's voice faintly.

"Yeah" Gabriella said in a monotone voice folding her hands over her stomach and then looking over to see her mom walk in and take a place on her bed.

"Listen Gabby…" Maria started "Me and your father want what's best for you and to be a strong girl that's why we got so mad…and it was the third time this week…"

"Yeah…I know you guys want what's best for me and I'm sorry I shouldn't have blown up…" Gabriella said sitting up hugging her mother.

"But just think in a couple of months you'll be off to collage…and pretty soon you'll be married…and have kids of your own." Maria said laughing.

"Yeah…" Gabriella trailed off "And I won't just be Daddy's little girl"

**So…that's it I don't want to add too much for the first chapter so I hope you like it and comment- wait I'm not on youtube so then press the purple button on the left hand bottom corner and review.**


	2. You have one friend me

**Okay so heres the second (obviously) chapter for Key to my Heart. Hope you like it and if you have a youtube account make sure to check out my Troyella Series I'm With You on youtube my account is HSMFAN4LF I think there is a link on my ff profile and make sure to check out my other stories if you haven't yet. **

* * *

**(The Next Morning)**

Gabriella woke up to her music blaring through her speakers and the sun spilling onto her bed. She stretched and did her normal routine: showering, wash face, brush teeth, make up, and hair. About an hour and a half later Gabriella walked out with her hair done in its natural curls and her make up including a light amount of bronzer eye liner on the bottom lid and mascara with a clear gloss. To finish off her look she wore light wash Bermuda shorts with a grey striped shirt from American eagle with pink red by marc eko gym shoes. Once she got downstairs she quickly ate breakfast said good-bye to her parents and walked the four blocks to school. Ten minutes later Gabriella arrived and her high school (sorry no name for the hs) and was greeted by Alison, Selena, and Isabell.

"Heyy how'd it go with the 'rents?" Alison asked right away.

"Hey Ali and we made up I just got the whole lecture." Gabriella said like it was know big deal.

"Oh" Ali said nodding her head.

"So guys are we gonna condition for basketball soon?" Selena asked changing the subject.

"HECK YEAH!" Shouted Isabell and Gabriella who has always been the loudest while Alison quietly agreed.

The day quickly by and it was now lunch for the girls grabbing their lunches and sitting down at their table. About 10 minutes into lunch "Gabriella Montez will you please come to the office now with all your stuff!" Was blaring over the loudspeaker with that Gabriella quickly grabbed her bag disposed her lunch and walked to the office. When she got to the office she was greeted by the principle and two police officers. 'Uh-oh what's going on?' Gabriella thought in her head getting more worried every step she took. "Dr. Conner (principles name) what's going on?" Gabriella asked shakily.

Dr. Conner's face dropped. "Gabriella we have some very terrible news." She watched as Gabriella just stared at her. "Gabriella your parents were in a terrible car accident and were killed on impact I am very sorry."

"M-my parent were k-killed" Gabriella stuttered.

"Yes you can go home if you want." Dr. Conner said sorrowful.

"Yes please" Gabriella said tears starting to run down her face. Gabriella just turned around and walked to her house. Slowly walking up the stair falling onto her bed and breaking down into sob's.

**(With the Principle)**

Once she saw Gabriella leave she called down her three best friends to tell them the news. Gabriella was one of her best student academically and sports wise and it brought tears to her eyes knowing how much Gabriella was hurting because Gabriella practically cherished her parents.

**(Back with Gabriella)**

Gabriella had been sobbing for like 45 minuets 60 minutes? Oh who cares she didn't know she lost track of time. She herd the front door open and within minutes she was engulfed by her three best friends. The four of them just layed there and cried and cried and cried because by the time they looked at the clock it was already 1 a.m. For Gabriella the week had come and gone; same with the wake and funeral. People she never expected had been there pretty much all of the teachers from her school and before Gabriella new it she was packing up all her stuff to move to Albuquerque New Mexico to live with her Aunt and Uncle. As Gabriella packed up the last of her stuff with her friends she broke down in sobs along with the three others. Later that night Gabriella was standing outside of her driveway with all of her friend's huddled in one big hug staying good-bye.

As Gabriella spoke she pulled away from the group "Guys now remember…I'm always a phone call away and I'm gonna visit over summer and there's texting and aim. Gosh I'll miss you guys!" Gabriella said breaking down again.

"We'll miss you too Gabs" Selena said giving her and big hugs.

"Ditto" Alison and Isabell said simultaneously and joining the hug.

"I gotta go guys I'll call you once I get settled in and all that stuff." Gabriella said getting in the taxi.

"Bye Gabi" The three other girls screamed as they watched the taxi drive away with one of their best friends.

**(2 days later)**

Gabriella had finally sunk in the fact that she no longer had her parents and was adapting to he new life style (I know fast right?) but she was no longer the same person. Gabriella was no longer a lively outgoing person she was back in New York, now she is quiet, shy, and always stays in her room; which she happens to LOVE very much! Her room was fairly bigger than her one back in New York and she also had and attached bathroom. The walls were painted light purple. She had a queen bed that had light pink sheets with a white comforter with orange, light pink, light blue and purple sheets on them. Her furniture was black which matched her bed frame. She also had a glass top corner desk with her Mac computer on it. Sighing she fell back onto her bed and closed her eyes. About 15 minutes later she herd a faint 'Gabriella can you come down here?' coming from her aunt Libby or aka her new guardian along with her uncle Jake. Gabriella slowly made her way downstairs and into the kitchen. "Yes??" She asked dully.

"Can you get ready we are having guest over in about an hour." Libby asked focusing on her cooking.

"Sure…" Gabriella said glumly walking back upstairs and plopping a spot in front of her computer to talk with her friends.

**(10 minutes before the guest arrive)**

Gabriella say's goodbye to her friends and says she'll be back soon. Getting up from the spot at her computer Gabriella pulls her hair back in a lose messy bun and changes into some Victoria Secrete pink sweat pants that say pink on the back in white and a short sleeve plain white t-shirt and walks downstairs. Noticing no one new was here she sat on the couch and turned on TV to see a New York Knicks game on. She had been so into the game that she hadn't noticed anyone walk in.

"Hello?" A man in his mid-forties yelled out startling Gabriella causing her to quickly turn off the TV. "They are out back." Gabriella mumbled

"Okay thank you" The other women said politely. Gabriella watched as the two adults went outside while their son who looked about her age stayed. She also watched him as he sat down on the couch.

"What were you watching?" The boy asked.

"Nothing" Gabriella mumbled and then saw that her aunt poked her head in and said

"Guys why don't you come outside…" 'The guy' immediately got up and went outside while Gabriella quietly got up and went outside sitting in a lawn chair bringing her knees to her chest with tears brimming her eyes.

"Gabby this is Lucille and Jack Bolton along with their son Troy who's in the same grade as you. Also Jack will be teaching gym class so you will see him also." Libby introduced. "Jack, Lucille, Troy this is my niece Gabriella." Right as Libby introduced Gabriella she noticed the tears "Gabs is something wrong?" She asked while Gabby just nodded her head no. "Do you wanna go in the kitchen and talk?" She asked again. Gabriella slowly got off her chair and walked into the kitchen with her aunt not far behind her. "So Gabs what's up?"

"Its just I was watching the New York Knicks game" Gabriella said slowly and quietly "My dad was supposed to take me…it just brings back a lot of memories. Also having the Bolton's over reminded me of my friends and my parent's friends where over before they died." Gabriella said a few tears now sliding down her face. "Can I just go in my room till its time for dinner?" Gabriella asked watching her aunt slowly nod going upstairs falling onto her bed and broke into sobs.

**(With Everyone Else)**

Libby walked out after her talk with Gabriella "What happened?" Jake asked looking at his wife.

"She went to her room just some bad- err good memories anyways she just got some memories. Troy would you mind talking to Gabriella? You went through the same thing sorta…" Libby asked.

"Sure" Troy said getting up "Where's her room?"

"Upstairs 3rd door on the right and thanks" Libby instructed.

"Your welcome" Troy said smiling and left following Libby's directions as he approached Gabriella's door he could hear faint sobs. He knocked once letting her know that he was there before walking in.

Gabriella's tearstained face looked up at him "What are you doing here?" She asked quietly but some-what rudely.

"I'm here to see if your okay are you??" Troy asked sitting on the edge of her bed.

"No" Gabriella sighed. "Did my aunt send you up here?"

"Sorta" Troy said sadly "But she had a reason why…"

"What the reason?" Gabriella asked suddenly interested. Sitting up she wiped her eyes and waited for Troy's answer.

"Well I can kinda relate to you…you know with your parent's deaths and all so your aunt thought it would help you if I told my story." Troy said cautiously.

"But your parents are downstairs I saw them and they look very much alive" Gabriella said confused.

"Yeah I know" Troy started "Here's my story…when I was 14 I had a sister her name was Emily and she had just gotten her drivers licenses she was so excited! So she went out for a drive and my parent curfew was 10 o'clock. Well when 10 rolled around she didn't come home we wait for about a half hour and then tried her cell nothing. That's when my parents got worried. So I went in my room to go to sleep while my mom and dad stayed up at about 2 in the morning I was woken up by siren so I went downstairs to find two police officers and my mom was crying and then my dad had told me that Emily had gotten in a car crash and died on impact it was bad." Troy said sighing as he finished his story.

"Oh my gosh Troy I am so sorry." Gabriella said tears brimming her eyes again. "How'd you drive again to you even drive still?"

"Yeah I drive…" Troy said nodding his head. "It was really hard at first but then I just faced my fear and drove"

"And Troy how'd you get through it?" Gabriella asked curiously.

"I just kept busy and tried to forget what happened but knowing she was still in my heart really helped and support of my friends." Troy said smiling

"Yeah but all my friends are in New York" Gabriella said her face dropping.

"I know one friend you have already." Troy said looking at Gabriella.

"Who?" Gabriella asked cocking her head.

Troy's smiled got bigger as he said "Me"

Gabriella's smile had stretched ear to ear "Thanks Troy"

"You're welcome…now enough about my life tell me about your life in New York." Troy said interested in Gabriella's life.

"Okay" Gabriella said laying down "Here lay down this might take a while."

"Alrighty" Troy said as he settled next to Gabriella on her bed.

"Well…" Gabriella started. "I have three best friends Ali I've known her since I was 5 she's the quietest one though. Then there's Lena she's one of the taller and the captain of the basketball team and besides Ali she's the shyest. And then there's Izzy she has to be the loudest besides me but unlike me she's easy-going and doesn't fight for what she wants and goes with the flow…." Gabriella continued on with her story until both had fallen asleep 45 minutes later.

* * *

**Okay so that's it for today and the reason I updated is because I am waiting for the new Jonas brothers cd to come out at midnight which is in like five minutes so its really late…**


End file.
